


Sword Play

by EvelynGrace87



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynGrace87/pseuds/EvelynGrace87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written for Legenland. Cara and Leo go out for a hunt, but find something else. </p><p>*I do not own the characters, just enjoy writing about them. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Play

  
Leo’s legs were starting to cramp; he had been standing in the mud for what seemed like hours. He looked over at Cara, who had not moved one leather covered muscle since they took up their residence in the mud behind a grove of trees. Zedd had woke up hungry, go figure, and Richard and Kahlan were still “asleep” in their room in the cabin. Cara grabbed her bow and sauntered outside to hunt, Leo rushed after her- hearing Zedd’s soft chuckle.

Cara had found wild boar tracks and immediately used what Richard taught her to track down the wild boar. She stopped in the muddy spot where they were standing when she spotted it eating, its backside to them.

“Why won’t the blasted pig turn broadside?” Cara angrily whispered as she continued to keep her bow and arrow tight.

“Well, I would not be eager to turn around if I knew you were about to kill me,” Leo whispered back. Cara pursed her lips to keep from smiling at his sarcasm. Why did this man make her feel they way she did when he was around? Leo noticed the smile trying so hard to escape. “It is okay to giggle, I will not tell anyone,” he whispered in her ear, giving her goose bumps. He then gave her a small tickle in her side, causing her laugh to erupt. The boar startled and ran off.

“Leo!” Cara screamed, now angry at her prey being scared away. Cara leaped out of the mud, after the boar. She lost the boar several minutes later. Leo was right behind her, panting to catch up. “You are an idiot!” She looked at him as she shoved her bow and arrow back into its quiver.

“We will find something else,” he reassured her.

“You should not have come. I work better alone,” Cara snapped at him and stomped off back towards the meadow they had gone through earlier.  Leo sighed and chased after her, again. Before she reached the edge of the meadow he grabbed her arm.

“Do not be upset for having some fun,” Leo looked into her green eyes, clouded with fury. He was not sure if it was fury from him or her.

“We are here to hunt, not to play childish games!” She said through gritted teeth.

“Cara,” Leo said softly as he brushed some of her golden hair out of her eye. “I will make up for it.”

“And how are you going to that?” She asked in disbelief.

“I will personally kill something for you,” he replied.  Cara stepped back and laughed.

“I will believe _that_ when I see it!”

“I am quite the capable hunter and swordsman,” Leo retorted, his pride slightly hurt. “In fact, I could probably beat you in a friendly game of sparring,” he smiled at her. Cara raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“And I could pass for a queen,” Cara replied sarcastically. Leo smiled.

“Then let’s find out,” Leo put his hand on his sword.  Cara grinned slyly. Did he want to get beat by a girl? She turned and stepped into the meadow, gesturing for him to follow. He released his sword, smiling widely as she grabbed her agiels.

As they started sparring, Cara hated to admit Leo was quite skilled. He blocked her every move. She had to suppress the smile that once again tried spreading over her red lips. Leo’s smile was contagious.

Leo laughed loudly when he noticed Cara once again trying to conceal her smile. Cara saw this as her opportunity to knock his sword away and claim her victory. However, she accidentally made contact on his skin with her agiel. Leo dropped his sword with a scream as he backed up against a tree, recovering from the pain. Cara froze, upset by wait she had done. She immediately holstered her agiels and knelt next to him.

“I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that!” Cara looked into his eyes, hoping for forgiveness.

“It may take a lot for me to forgive you,” Leo teased as the pain started to subside. Cara furrowed her brow at him, in confusion. Leo leaned in and kissed her. Cara’s heart started pounding. His kiss felt wonderful. Mord’Sith were not suppose to feel, but she wanted to feel this.  Before she knew it, they had rolled behind the tree with Leo’s shirt thrown, catching on a low branch.

***

Cara and Leo returned to the camp empty handed. Zedd frowned.

“Well, it is good I did not count on you two for food,” Zedd looked at them.

“There was no wild game,” Cara told Zedd sternly. Leo kept quiet.

“No wild game, eh?” Zedd plucked a leaf from Cara’s hair as he walked towards the stables, where Richard and Kahlan were waiting. Cara whipped around and looked at Leo wide eyed. Leo laughed and shrugged as Cara followed Zedd to the stables, trailed by a very happy Leo.

***


End file.
